Young And In Love
by YoungHungryFan
Summary: When Gabi goes off to Switzerland who will she be expecting there? the first chapter and the first the second chapter kind of relates to the show but beyond that will be mine. I do not take full credit for the first and second chapter because it is apart of the show. Hope you enjoy!
1. In Love With Her

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

It was late and I kept wrecking my brain on weather to choose Josh or Cooper. Im so pissed at both at them I just feel like dying every time I actually think of the thought of choosing one of them. It's just not fair! Sofia walked in looking for me.

I was mad at her because she never told me what Josh did the night Cooper came declaring his love for me.

At the same time I felt bad for Josh because he came to Pretty Woman me and there I was just kissing Cooper with passion and him having to watch. But then again I felt mad for him making everyone to swear not to tell me and waiting to get over me so when like 3 months later he could come to me saying in his big fancy pants office saying "I love You" when I'm so hopelessly in love with Cooper.

Sofia kept Blabing on and on about how she was sorry and how stupid it was of her to keep such a huge secret from me. I was pretty mad. I mean, if i have known that Josh did that, maybe we would be together by now. No, Im still mad. I want to be Julia Child not Julia Robert.

Then out of nowhere there was a strong loud knock on the door. Sofia reached to get the door and I was surprised to see someone unexpected.

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

I was very happy but of course my happiness always ends somewhere about 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Ok so this is how it happened, I followed Gabi into a room and she and I declared our love for each other and we were about to get into my car when Cooper kept yelling Gabi's name like he was looking for her. "Cooper"? said Gabi.

He ended up telling Gabi so far everything I ever done bad in my life to hurt her. But I never meant to.

When Cooper was done blabing on and trying to convince Gabi into thinking that Im the bad guy and that I didn't love her, she stormed off, got into her car, and drove away.

I was in love with this girl. More than anything. whenever I'm around her I get this tingly feeling on my back and I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I got into my car and drove all the way to her house. I didn't know what I was going to say but I don't care I will and want to fight for her.

I knocked hard on the door and Sofia opened the door. I just went straight to Gabi and kissed her very passionately she tried to pull away but barely. I knew that she and I were waiting for this moment to happen but we were to scared to let happen but I'm not scared anymore.

 **Authors note:**

Let me know what you guys think! I promise chapter 2 is coming out this week hope you have fun with my stories Byeeee!


	2. Won't Let Go of Her

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

I woke up thinking about what happened last night before Josh went home. I was finally calm and in love with someone and there was no drama.

I was getting dressed for work when I got a call. It was the chef from the job I applied from a long time ago. I couldn't believe my ears when he said I got the job! The only problem was that the job I applied for was in Switzerland. I never really wanted to go, I just wanted to see if I was good enough to get in. I was happy for five seconds but then I remembered that I'm in love with Josh and that I have my own life here in San Francisco. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused and frustrated.

On the way to Josh's house I tried to decide if I should stay or go to Switzerland to follow my dreams. Thats just my life for ya. I'm finally in a good stable place with josh and then it got ruined with my stupid curiosity.

I walked through the door with a fake smile on my face hoping that no one notices it. Josh came running down the stairs like he was excited to see me. "Good morning" I said trying to sound as happy as possible. I was getting ready to cook when Josh grabbed me and carried me into the living room. He put on a slow dance song and he grabbed my hand and led me into a dance.

"I love you" said Josh. "I love you too," a tear shed from my eye. I was so scared that if I left he wouldn't love me any more. I ended up sobbing the whole dance without him knowing.

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

I noticed that Gabi was acting kinda down today. I decided to try and cheer her up with a dance just to se her beautiful smile II was hoping to see today. After the slow dance we just ended up talking the whole time until it was time for her to go. I offered for her to stay with me but she said she had to do things. We kissed each other good night and she left

Later that night I got a call from her. She said she got on a plane and went to Switzerland to follow her dreams and that she needed to discover who she really was. I was completely heartbroken but I couldn't blame her. After the long and stressful week she had. But then again I was mad because that's not what you're supposed to do to your boyfriend with out him knowing.

I got so angry. My head was overflowed with all these thoughts in my brain. I didn't have enough courage to call her back and tell her what she was doing was wrong. I decided that it was to much drama for me in one day and cried myself to sleep with all the pain and hurt inside of me.

The next day I woke up with a frown on my face. I finally decided what I was going to do. I'm going to Switzerland to be with Gabi!


	3. I Miss Her

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

My first week in Switzerland was horrible. First at the airport the Luggage system actually lost my luggage. Then I aboarded the wrong plane so I had to spend almost $100 dollars on another plane ticket because I already used one. Then when I got to work I was 37 minutes late. And finally when I was done with work I totally forgot that I had absolutely nowhere to live.

I ended up spending money I didn't have on a hotel that was ugly, had no water, and holes in the mattress. There wasn't even service so I had to get dressed early to go out side and stretch my hand over my head to get bars and call a taxi because I forgot again that I left my car in San Francisco.

After a very expensive taxi car ride later I got to work. I didn't really know what to do so I figured I'd just ask Chef D'arby. He told me to make one of my most famous batch as a test to see if I'm worthy enough to be his apprentice or something like that. So I made decided to make my famous Truffle Mac & Cheese.

I thought of Josh because that was his favorite meal. I started to cry but trying hard to not let anyone see me. I went to the bathroom to wash my face when Sofia called me. I was so eager to talk to her because my week was going terrible and I couldn't wait to tell her about it.

We were talking for an hour and I was so excited to hear my best friend voice. Then, as luck was not on top of my shoulder I smelled something burning so I went into the kitchen hoping it wasn't what I though it was but it was.

The alarm when of as I tried to turn it off. Then I tried to take the Truffle M&C and I did but when I did the whole thing went on fire. I got s mad I just bursted into tears. Chef D'arby came in the room and started yelling at me. I thought for sure I was going to get fired but he said he came to his senses and decided to give me a second chance.

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

I had some time to think about what I was going to say while I was on the plane to Switzerland. I could't believe I did this. I checked out a very expensive hotel room to stay the month and then the next day I would surprise Gabi and hopefully convince her to come back home and stay with me.

After 11 long hours on the plane I had thought about the whole thing and i couldn't wait to see Gabi.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up and the first thing I wanted to do was see Gabi. I ordered a taxi to go to Gabi's job and surprise her there. The taxi finally came but he was waiting for me at the other side of the road.

I thought the road was clear but I didn't see the it coming. I tried to run but the it was to fast. I couldn't feel anything when it hit me. My whole life flashed before my eyes when the car hit me.


	4. I'll Never Let Her Leave Again

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

I got a call earlier that day.

-Gabi Diamond?

-yes this is she.

-You are listed for the emergency hospital call of Josh Kaminski.

-Um, Yes I'm familiar with him. Is everything alright?

-Um no, unfortunately he has been hit with a car and the damages may be permanent.

I went deaf. I could't hear anything. My life was crumbling into a million pieces. My voice started to crack. "yes, yes, yes I'll be there as fast as possible.' I started to stutter. I broke down crying and I felt like I was never going to stop.

I got to the hospital and ran to the office. I couldn't talk. "What room is Josh Kaminski staying in." I said stuttering. "3rd floor room 127 on your right." Ma'am you are historical do you need a nurse to bring you up. But I ignored him and ran to the elevator. I was looking for the room but I feel to the floor. I hit my head really hard and it hurt, a lot.

I finally found the room I was so scared. I walked in and my heart completely broke. He was hurt and bleeding and had 3 broken bones. I was stuttering. Oh…My…Gosh. I started crying but slowly. I didn't want to scare him. He mumbled but I know he said "I love you."

 **Josh's P.O.V.**

I couldn't feel anything. I was attached to so many machines. I couldn't move or talk or do anything. I mumbled.

-Gabi. I need to see Gabi. Where is she?

-She's not here. Yet.

-I need to see her now.

I started to take of all the gadgets on me. "Woah woah woah what are you doing." I need to see Gabi. They gave me a shot and I couldn't talk or move or do anything again

Gabi came through the door. I was so happy but I couldn't move or kiss her. I tried to speak but all that came out was a mumble. Gabby said " I love you too" she shed a tear. I will never leave you again.


End file.
